


The Greatest Prank Of The Millennia (And What It Wrought)

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Annoyed Molly Hooper, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Developing Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Dysfunctional Family, Evading Mycroft, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Found Family, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mary Morstan is a Tease, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Molly Hooper, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is Plotting, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Molly finds herself paired with school outcast Sherlock to be in charge of the senior prank, she finds herself drawn to him despite all the problems it's bound to cause. But when push comes to shove, will she stay by his side or leave him be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts), [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



> So this answers two prompts, one for my Summer Surprise challenge from **SHolmes20** (" _'we somehow ended up in charge of senior prank' AU_ ") and another older one from **Mouse9** ( _I wish you would write: Sherlolly evading Mycroft/ British Government around London_ ).

Somehow, she got roped into the prank for all of those about to leave Hawthorne Academy. She had no idea _how_ because there was no real nomination process or voting, and she wasn’t exactly the most popular girl on campus, but as she stared at the young man with the ciggie stuck between his lips she had the feeling she should kill Mary.

Slowly.

And quite painfully.

“Hooper,” the boy said, and she blinked. She had doubted anyone even knew her last name, let alone could put the name to the face. But he dropped the cig on the pavement, crushed it with his foot, and once he was sure it was out slipped the ciggie butt in his pocket. He came over to her, taking wide, gliding steps. “Walk with me.”

She could barely keep up, but...Shelton? Sherrinford?...the boy she knew had the last name Holmes finally realized she was lagging and slowed his pace, still talking even though she hadn’t even caught a third of what he had said. “Did you get that?” he asked, turning to face her.

“Not a word,” she admitted.

He made a face. “My brother is worse than Big Brother in fiction. If we want to plot this out and succeed, we basically have to evade the British government, since he takes advantage to spy on me all he can. Public places, quiet voices, that sort of shite.” He nodded to her black combat boots and fishnet stockings. “And you definitely need to change your clothes. Either go full Goth or look normal. You go Goth, I will too. It’ll throw Mikey for a loop.”

“Who?”

“My brother,” he said with an exasperated sigh. Then he grabbed her arm and lead her down an alley, pausing by a set of stairs and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “Smoke?”

“Low tar?” she asked.

“Unfortunately,” he said as he crinkled his nose. She resisted the urge to giggle because he almost looked like a young boy about to throw a tantrum, but he tapped two out and handed her one. She pulled her own lighter, her dad’s, out of her blazer pocket and lit the cigarette after she put it between her lips, inhaling deeply.

“Nice,” he said, doing the same with his own lighter, a cheap plastic one compared to her sleek silver one. “May I?”

She hesitated a moment before handing him the lighter. “I nicked it from my dad.”

“Before he tossed them all?” Her eyes widened. “You want a reminder. You know smoking is bad but you do it to punish yourself, but the lighter is a way to remember your father.” He handed it back to her. “Do you have butane?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m going to quit when it runs out.”

“Sure you will,” he said before taking a drag. “And my aunt Liz is the Queen herself.” He exhaled. “But tell yourself that.”

“You’re a prat,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“So I’ve been told.” He inhaled again, exhaling almost reflexively, and then dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it. “Ready to run?”

“I’ve had one puff!”

“One is enough,” he said, taking her cigarette from her fingers and crushing it under his heel, then picking up the butt and slipping it into his pocket with the other one. He nodded towards the mouth of the alley and began heading there, only stopping to wait for her to stop staring at him like he was a nutter and join him. She moved as quickly as she could, resolving that by nightfall, Mary would be dead as a doornail.

She deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what was he like?” Mary asked as Molly tossed her messenger bag on the floor by her bed. 

“It was basically a high paced walk through the dark alleys of London,” she said sourly, her legs aching from more exercise than she had done in a long time. She wanted to go soak in a bath but Mary had been at the Tesco where Sherlock had gone in to get another lighter when after three tries he realized his other one was dead. She’d told him she needed to go and dragged Mary out, who was flirting with the salesperson, John something or other. She knew him from school, too.

“That’s what you _did_ ,” Mary said. “What was he _like_?”

“High-handed, rude, a prat, abominable...take your pick,” she said turning to look at her friend, who had sat herself down at the chair in front of Molly’s computer. It was one she had purchased with the death benefits she had received when her father had passed. The rest was in saving to help with expenses after uni...if she even went. Part of her still didn’t give a damn about academics after her loss, but she knew her dad would want her to go. She was considering blowing it on joining Mary for her gap year in the States and letting them have the time of their lives.

“He’ll grow on you, according to John,” she said.

“Oh, so I’m stuck with the prat so you can have a shot at the sane one?” Molly asked, raising her eyebrow. “Mary, he thinks his brother is spying on him. He’s a bit of a loon if you ask me.”

“Oh, no, that’s absolutely true,” Mary said. “John said his brother holds a minor government position and after Sherlock got into some trouble last year he uses CCTV feeds to watch him like a hawk.”

Molly sat up and stared at Mary, her eyes wide. “So it wasn’t paranoia? He really is being spied on?”

Mary nodded. “He hates his brother. Hates his whole family, I take it, but he dabbled in drugs at the same time his sister did something rather scandalous and his brother watched them both like a hawk until she disappeared. Now all the focus is on Sherlock.” She tapped her fingers to a palm. “Have any cigs left?”

Molly shook her head. “Sherlock gave me some but he barely let me have a puff. And then when I’d put them out he wouldn’t even let me take them with me, just stuck him in his pocket, like we couldn’t leave a trace.”

“Probably a good idea. You and he do the prank and it backfires, it will embarrass his family again and hell will have to be paid.”

Molly scoffed. “And he’ll probably hang me up to dry while he gets off scot-free.”

“I don’t know,” Mary said, a smug look on her face. “He doesn’t look at you like you’re a person he’d leave to take the fall for something like that. He looks at you like you’re interesting, like he’d like to study you.”

“Well, I have enough troubles in my life. I’m not some animal in a zoo up for observation.”

“Give him a chance, at least,” Mary said.

“So you can get into his friend’s pants?” she asked archly.

The smug look came back. “What makes you think I haven’t already?

“Oh, you had best spill,” Molly said, glad to get the conversation away from her and the Holmes bloke. It was much more fun to live vicariously through Mary anyway, boring and depressing as her own life was. She’d gladly enjoy the chance to imagine what it would be like to have even a half-way decent shag, compared to her virginal self. And...who knew? Maybe she’d get some advice she could put to good use at _some_ point down the line.


End file.
